When Typical Becomes Expectional
by Ethically Unequal
Summary: It's the holidays and Riku hates every minute of it. It seems celebration is fruitless. His mind changes, however, when he gets his happy ending because of a few mishaps. Yaoi AU Oneshot


**Title: **When Typical Becomes Exceptional

**Summary:** It's the holidays and Riku hates every minute of it. It seems celebration is fruitless. His mind changes, however, when he gets his happy ending because of a few mishaps. Yaoi AU Oneshot

**Warning: **Rated T for Teen. There is slight swearing and sexual references.

**Pairings:** Why RikSor but of course! With vague and not-so-vague hints of other pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. So ha.

**Author's Note: **It's a little oneshot about the holidays. I don't care that the holidays are over. It's a holiday for someone somewhere everyday.

Enjoy!

And Happy Holidays to all walks of life.

---Tis a Break---

Riku scoffed at the festivities around him. Children crushing their parents' hands, dragging them down the toy aisles, blabbering about what they want; it disgusted him. Parents spent hundreds of dollars for spoiled brats. And on what? Toys that will eventually bore the child and parents would have to buy new ones.

"Mommy, I want a Botox Durbie doll!"

"I want a My Microscopic Pony!"

"Daddy, I want a ZBox 362!"

"Get me a fucking Infinintendo BS."

'_Axel better thank me for this_,' Riku thought. '_I took me two hours to get to the toy store because of the snow and ice. I may have just killed a granny when she tried to fight me for the stupid videogame Roxas wants. And now, I am waiting in line and have been for the past hour and half. Why am I doing this again?_'

Riku knew why he would waste his Monday afternoon for this. Axel had to work on other side of town. He begged and pleaded for Riku to run this errand. At first, he firmly stood his position and told Axel he had better things to do. However, Sora just **had** to ask Riku to run an errand as well; in the same toy store no less.

No matter how he tried, he could never say no to the brunet. No one could. It was not because Sora was whiny or demanding, or because everyone was set out to please him. It was because everyone knew that Sora would go out of his way to do the same.

Riku admired that endearing quality. It was the catalyst for a certain type of affection to grow. A quality Riku admired and discreetly loathed.

Riku checked his watch. It read 5:57. He sighed. '_Three more minutes._' Three more minutes until his parents left for a Christmas party and on Christmas Eve no less. '_Which means I'll spend tonight and most likely Christmas alone…_' Riku shook the thought out of his head. He sneered at himself. '_It's not like I even celebrate Christmas._'

"Next!"

Riku snapped from his thoughts. He hadn't realized that the line had progressed and it was his turn.

He coughed into his hand and marched with confidence to the cash register. He settled the items on the conveyor belt. The cashier watched with bored eyes.

The cashier picked up Roxas's videogame first and scanned it. The cashier said in monotone, "Pokebeasts: Charcoal for 2996 munny." The item was placed into a plastic sack. Sora's item was scanned. "And a boring, old teddy bear for 435 munny. Is that all?" The cashier glared. The teddy bears was sacked.

Riku glared back. "Yes." He pulled out his wallet and took out the munny Axel gave him for the game. Riku paid for the teddy bear with his own munny.

The cashier handed Riku the bag and rehearsed, "Thank you for shopping at Toys R' We. **Please**, come again."

Riku scoffed at his surroundings. How he hated the holidays.

---Kids…Howler Monkeys…Same thing---

Riku let out an exasperated sigh as he crashed onto his couch. Never again, will he do a wretched favor for Axel.

He stopped by Axel's apartment to drop off the videogame. His roommate, Demyx, answered the door in his birthday suit. Apparently, his emo-boyfriend came over and decided to give his Christmas gift early. Though that was torture enough, Axel was not home.

So, Riku drove all the way across Twilight Town to Hawt Toothpick, where Axel works. But **of course**, Axel had already got off work and went to Wakka's Surf Shag to bug Wakka and Tidus.

Luckily, Axel was there. The transfer was completed. Axel apologized for 'the inconvenience(s) that may or may not have occurred'. With that, Riku went home without a care in the world.

He did not give that teddy bear, which was still in the Toys R' We bag, a second thought as he tossed it aside as if it meant nothing.

---It defies the laws of nature for a naked Demyx to be torture---

'_I wonder if Riku got my teddy bear. I hope he did! I want to give it to __**Kairi**__ for Christmas!_' Sora thought. He would have gone to get the bear himself. But work called out to him and he rather not be fired on Christmas Eve. Especially fired from a grocery store.

"Hey Sora, look lively!" A voice boomed.

The noise startled him. "Eh, sorry Leon! I was just thinking."

The said-brunet left his post at cash register and stalked over to the smaller boy. He ordered Sora to mop the floor fifteen minutes ago. Since then, the boy has been mopping the same spot in a daze. He coughed into his closed fist. "May I ask what exactly you're thinking about?"

Sora snapped from his thoughts. He turned to face the stoic manager. "I asked Riku a favor earlier today and I wondered if he did it or not."

An amused smirk graced Leon's face. "Of course, he did it. That guy would do just about anything for you."

Sora's face flushed at the idea. His mind betrayed him and a blush spread across his cheeks. He stuttered, "I d-don't know what you t-talking about!"

Leon chuckled lightly. "Oh, I think you know. Come on, how are you going to _**repay**_ him for doing you the favor, hmm?"

Sora's embarrassment level almost reached critical when a voice snapped, "Stop teasing him, Squall!"

Leon snapped back, "Damnit Cloud! I told you stop calling that! Besides," he added. "I'm not teasing. I just asked a simple question."

Cloud placed a hand on his hip and gave Leon a disbelieving look. "With a perverted undertone. Why are you two still working on Christmas Eve?"

Leon returned to the cash register. He tapped a few buttons and the register dinged open. The money tray was nearly full of money. "Last minute shopping."

Sora perked up and said, "Yeah! Some people need certain ingredients for the Christmas dinner. And some of the lazier ones that haven't gotten gifts."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "Like you?"

The perkiness faltered. "Kind of. I had everyone's gift expect for Kairi and Riku. I asked Riku to pick up Kairi's gift."

Leon leaned over the counter. He amusingly inquired, "And about Riku?"

In remembrance of the earlier topic, wild fire spread across his cheeks. "I-I don't know yet. I was thinking of treating him dinner."

"As in a date?" Cloud taunted.

Sora could not have gotten any redder. It was not the comment itself, but Sora toyed with that idea. He admitted that he found his silver-haired friend…attractive. But he would never say it aloud. He would have to be **drunk** for that.

"Now, now Cloud. That's enough," Leon chided. He turned to Sora to scold, "Come on Sora, you did the same thing last year."

"And the year before that," Cloud added. "And the year before that."

"Ok, so the whole 'dinner thing' is a bit overused. But you try to buy something for guy is hates everything." How Sora wished that wasn't an exaggeration. Riku was cynical and hated just about everything expect…

"There is one thing he likes," Leon hinted.

Sora watched with interest.

"The one thing he can stand the most is…" Cloud continued.

Leon and Cloud grinned at each. Almost in sync, they both pointed at Sora and shouted, "You!"

---Would you like some wine with that cheesiness?---

Sora loved a lot of things. He loved kittens and making snowmen. He loved reading and hiking. He loved a lot of things. However, he hated waiting for the bus.

"Stupid Leon," he muttered. He shifted uncomfortably. He felt the coldness radiating from the iron bench. He shivered at the wind's ruthlessness. Today was one of the worst days of his life.

Leon and Cloud kept teasing him about Riku. Then they went off into the manager's office and well, the moans and screams still ring in his ears. Before the duo left, Leon ordered Sora to close the store at ten. Before closing, a customer became angry because the store ran out of Freetoes and gave the poor boy a black eye. Four hours later, Sora made his way for the bus stop at the street corner. While he crossed one block, a car rushed by and splashed into a heap of slush. So now, Sora is scarred for life, cold, wet, and wounded.

Sora felt the need to cry. As he hates to admit it, he was sensitive. With all these dilemmas in one day, it was a bit too much. At least he gets to see Riku soon…

Sora stood up wearily when the bus arrived. The doors opened and he dashed inside. He dug around in his pockets for change, only to find none.

He began to panic. "No, I swore I had change." He couldn't walk all the way to Riku's house. '_It's too far. Since I'm wet, I'll freeze. I would become a popsicle. And not a very tasty one I might add,_' his imagination rampaged.

"Sorry kid, but if you can't pay, I can't let you ride. It's policy. I hope you understand," the bus driver said. He was being sincere. He, too, rather not lose his job on Christmas Eve.

Sora opened his mouth to reply. Someone else beat him to it. "Wait! I'll pay for him." A girl stood up and waved her hands. The first thing Sora noted was the series of braids in the blonde's hair.

The girl trotted down the aisle. She reached into her pocket and counted out the change. She dropped the exact amount into the jar and smiled triumphantly. The bus driver smiled, "Thank you kindly." The bus driver felt relieved, knowing that he didn't have to kick out the kid. He looked downright miserable.

"Come on, as a way to pay me back, you have to sit by me!" The girl chirped. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back of the bus.

Sora forced himself not to make eye contact with the other passengers. A power shoved him into seating. The cushion let out a gush of air as his weight met it. The girl plopped next to him. He looked down and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Thanks for doing that," he said shyly.

"No problem. Count it as deed of a good civilian," she responded. "My name is Rikku, by the way."

"I'm Sora." He smiled. He felt better knowing he made a new friend.

"Nice to meet'cha, Sora. Now," she started. "May I ask how you got into such a sad state?"

Sora sensed that she was trustworthy. He began telling her about his day, including how his friends teased about someone he likes (minus names, of course).

"Oooh, so you like someone, hmm?" She purred.

Sora, for the millionth time that day, blushed. "I think I might do. It makes a lot of sense."

"What does?"

"Well, every time I'm around **him**…" Sora gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He wished not for people to find out that there is a possibility he could be gay.

Rikku smiled softly. She understood. "Go on, describe him."

Sora scanned the bus for possible eavesdroppers. He realized the bus only carried himself, Rikku, and a sleeping hobo. He settled on the idea that everyone must have left when he talking about his day…

Sora, feeling more comfortable, went on. "Every time I'm around him, I feel safe. Like I don't have to worry about the troubles around so much. I can relax and be at home. Though he's grumpy a lot, when he smiles or laughs, I'm happy because he's happy. And we have been friends since preschool. We know each other's most embarrassing moments. We helped each other out when one of us was in trouble. I remember my mom saying once how she found it rare to find one with the other. Lately, I've been wishing that it would stay that way. One of the reasons why I like him is because if he wants to find out something, he would a find a **way** to find out. And when I was in trouble, he would try to find a way to fix things. Like one time," he paused to make sure Rikku was still listening. He was surprised at her reaction.

Tears streamed down her face. "Please go on."

He nodded and told his story, "One day, in elementary school, a bully beat me up; something about looking like a girl. Riku wasn't there because he had a cold. When I visited Riku, he freaked. He got dressed and dragged me back to school. He lived a few blocks away so we got there in time before anyone really left. I wouldn't tell him who did it. I didn't want him to start a fight. Because I decided not to tell him, he threatened all the guys if no one would stand up, he would kick all of their asses. Riku was a big badass then, so it didn't take long before fingers started pointing. It was the bully that got pointed out. Riku marched right over to him and demanded why he did that to me. I knew it didn't matter what the reason was, whether it was my fault or not. Riku punched the kid into unconsciousness. Although he isn't the best knight in the world, he can still be heroic."

Sora got lost in the memories of his friend. How could he not have seen before? He always went to Riku when something went wrong. He trusted him more than anyone else. And he knew, deep inside his heart, that they would be together no matter what.

"Wow. He must be some guy," Rikku commented. She, too, had a person whom she held close to her heart. However, her special someone was more of heroine.

"Yeah," Sora replied without much thought. Realizing where he was, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking of other things." He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. A look of mild surprise took over his. When did she-? "Who is that for?" He pointed towards the wrapped gift in her hands.

Her cheeks tinted pink. "Well," Her grip tightened the present. "You're not the only one who has someone on their mind."

Sora's mouth was open to reply when- "Hey kid! Is this your stop?" The bus driver called.

Sora glanced out the window. It was Riku's block… He answered, "Ah, yes. Thank you!" He shot up from his seat and waited for Rikku to move. She quickly stood up and let Sora get by. He walked in a fast pace to the front of the bus. '_Wait, I almost forgot!_' He turned around towards Rikku's direction. He bowed. "Thank you again, Rikku. I hope you have good luck with your special someone." He turned to the bus driver and bowed in thanks as well. Then, he proceeded out of the bus and into the street.

Once the bus doors shut, the driver twisted his head towards Rikku. "Why did you pay for that boy?" He asked.

She looked out of the window in melancholy. "Because everyone deserves a chance at happiness," she replied solemnly.

The driver grunted in response. "Since there aren't any other passengers left, minus the homeless guy, do you want to go by your lady friend's place again? Maybe this time you might actually step off the bus."

A smile grew on her face. "Yeah. This time, I'll give my gift to my own Riku." '_Expect my Riku has breasts and short gray hair. And gorgeous red eyes…_' She rushed over to the front of bus and ushered, "Onward bus driver!"

The bus driver chuckled. Without knowing the kid, he already liked the boy. In a way, Sora made others' Christmases a little more special.

---I'm dreaming of a yaoi Christmas---

Riku groaned at the knocking. He was well into sleep. '_Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away._' But, as all problems go, the knocking continued. He decided not to answer. He was not expecting anyone to visit. '_Probably some carolers,_' he believed.

"Ri-i-ku! Answer the door," a voice called out.

Although the door muffled the voice, Riku managed to recognize it. "Sora!" He shouted. He jumped off the couch and scampered to the front door. He commented to himself how much of a dork he looked right then.

Once the door was open, a Sora pounced. "Hi Riku!" He wrapped his legs around Riku's lower torso and draped his arms around Riku's neck.

Riku chuckled at his behavior. Sora did this every time he saw him. And every time, Riku found it adorable. "Jeez Sora, you're getting too heavy for this."

"Am not!" Sora pouted. "Fine, if you think that way, maybe I'll just go ho-" Sora's attempt to get off Riku failed. It was a perfect failure, though.

When he tried to pry himself off of Riku, his foot hit Riku's leg awkwardly; leaving the silver-haired teen to stagger. And with Sora's extra weight, he didn't stand a chance.

They both began to fall over.

Realizing the 'danger', Riku swiftly covered the back of Sora's head with his hand. He yelped in pain when hand met hard wood. The pain was brushed off when he realized their position.

Sora lay sprawled on the floor with Riku on top. Riku mentally slapped himself. '_How so cliché,_' he thought. The thought, of how cheesy the moment was, dissolved. Riku took notice of the red beet brunet underneath him. Riku also noticed how hot it suddenly felt.

Without a word, the two leaned towards each other. Their faces got closer. Their lips almost met when-

"Are we interrupting anything?"

The two jumped out of their skins. Riku hastily got off Sora. He stood up. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. He lent a hand and helped Sora up. The hand-holding ended as fast as it appeared. Things were bound to be awkward.

"Aw, Roxas. If we came a little later, we would have been witnesses of their first make-out session," Axel whined.

Riku coughed in his hand, as if that was going to make things easier. "What are you two doing here?"

Axel smirked. "Little Roxy was worried about his big brotha when his brotha from the same motha didn't come hometha. Fo'shizzle." He barked in pain when Roxas hit the back of his head.

"I am not going through that faze of yours again. It's worse than those two weeks you dressed like a Lolita."

Axel sulked. "But you **loved** it when I dressed like that. You moaned it." He grinned slyly.

"S-shut up!" A blush was evident on the blonde's face. It was a rare sight, indeed. "Anyway," He glared at Axel. "Mom had called me to make sure if you got home safely. As if I have the power to control yours ways of transportation, I mean, come on! I-" A hand slapped over his mouth.

"Before Roxas goes into a rant," Axel explained. He went on with the story, "Since he had no clue about your whereabouts, he called me and asked me to chauffeur him around. We stopped by the store but alas!" He clutched his chest as if he was in pain. "The prince was not there. We searched far and wide; I as Mario and Roxy as my trusted Yoshi!"

"Why I am the Yoshi?"

"Because it is I who rides." Axel winked. "We continued on with our journey. We passed through dangerous streets of black slush. We went to Cid's Hamburger Palace but you were not there. We went to Kairi's house but you were not there. We went back to Cid's Hamburger Palace because we had grumblies in our tumblies. And it was delicious!"

"Is there a climax to the story?" Riku asked in a bored tone. He ignored the lingering tension.

"Yes, and there might be a climax in your bedroom tonight!" Roxas, again, popped the back of his head. "I'm going have brain damage because of you."

"It's too late for that." He shook the feeling off. "We went by several people's houses. We went by Leon's place, no answer. We went to Cloud's, Leon answered. Gee, I wonder why," he muttered in a sarcastic tone. "Visited Wakka, we were greeted by moans." He pondered for a moment and came up empty. "Where else did we go?"

Axel tapped his temple. "Come on, think. Think!" A moment later, he shouted, "Brain Blast!"

"Seriously Axel, get out more," Riku commented.

Axel overlooked it. "We went to Marly's but he was too busy with the science guy. And I knew you wouldn't be at my apartment because Demyx still had Zexion over and…"

Roxas gave Axel a sharp look. "What's wrong now?"

Axel sniveled. "Everyone's getting laid but us!"

"I am not even going to comment." Roxas looked back to his brother. He noticed the black eye and remarked, "What happened to your eye, Sora?"

Sora blinked. He had forgotten all about it. "Oh, it's nothing. Some guy got mad because we ran out of his favorite chips brand."

Roxas was about to reply when he was interrupted. "Who was this guy?" Riku asked in a hostile tone.

"I just said some guy. I don't know his name!" Sora defended.

"Did he use a credit card or wrote a check?"

Axel whispered to Roxas, "This might get ugly."

The blonde nodded in agreement. He spoke up, "How about instead of arguing, Axel and I will go get food to celebrate the holidays."

The boys approved. Thus, Axel and Roxas left; leaving the pair alone. Three cheers for hormonal tension!

---OMGROFLBBQ---

Ten minutes passed since the others left. '_And nothing has changed,_' Riku thought.

The two chose to go into the living room and hung out there. Words were left unspoken as replays of the earlier incident reoccurred in their minds. Both were confused.

'_Does this mean he likes me?_' They asked themselves. But neither decided to take the risk.

Riku made the decision to break the silence. "I bet they're going to get DicManold's."

Sora was startled. He hadn't expected for anyone to say anything. '_Well, if Riku is going to try to start a conversation, I should help him out._'

He replied, "Yeah, probably. You know how Axel thinks he's the king of junk food."

Riku prided himself for beginning the discussion. "I think the only one that can outmatch him is Demyx."

Sora's eye lit with memories. "Do you remember that one time when we all went to that all-you-can-eat buffet?"

"Demyx and Axel got into eating competition."

Sora nodded. He was happy knowing the awkwardness diminished. He didn't know how long he could take it. "They ended up eating too much and got sick."

"And got us banned from the buffet."

They erupted into laughter at the memory. It was way back when they were just friends. There weren't any special attachments.

Riku held a sober appearance. "Isn't that when Axel and Roxas started dating?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, Axel was so lightheaded from the sickness; he blurted out his feelings for Roxas."

The little mishap was the catalyst that started chains of action. Their friends began dating.

All of their friends, two by two, fell in amore with each other. Within months after the event, Riku and Sora stood alone. Everyone knew that it was a matter of time before those two came around.

Stumbling, Riku got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Sora panicked. Did he do something wrong? "Where you going?" He called out.

"I'm going to get a drink. You want something?"

Sora felt relieved. "Yeah! What do you have?"

Riku reached out to open the refrigerator. He winced when his left hand made contact with the handle. He was mildly surprised until he remembered the incident. He wished not to let Sora know that he got hurt. Sora would fret and worry.

He opened the fridge with his right hand instead and peered inside. He scrunched his nose at the lack of beverages.

"All we have is soda, some purple stuff, and all right! Milk past its expiration date."

Sora grimaced at the choices. "Do you have anything else?"

Riku pondered for a moment before proposing, "We could raid my parents' alcohol cabinet."

The idea appalled Sora. He viewed himself as a good kid and alcohol equals bad. Again, his imagination rampaged. They would get drunk, have wild drunken animal **sex**, and he would get pregnant. They would have triplets and he would name them Taito, Daiken, and Tomato.

'_Okay, so I might not get pregnant. But getting drunk and having sex could._ _That would be disastrous!_' Wait, what was he saying?

"Okay, but nothing too strong. I want to be somewhat sober when food comes."

His reply stunned Riku. Every time he was offered alcohol, he would refuse. He even refused cough syrup once.

"Alright then." Riku scurried to the cabinet. He looked through the many bottles. It was hard to decide which to pick. He wanted a buzz but nothing overkill. "How about wine?" It was plain, but it would have to do.

Sora walked into the kitchen. He answered, "Sure. It doesn't have that much alcohol, does it?"

Riku sighed. "It's an alcoholic beverage made from fermentation of grape juice. The natural chemical balance of grapes is such that they can ferment without the addition of sugars, acids, enzymes or other nutrients." He noticed Sora had a confused look. "Basically, it's just grape juice with a hint of alcohol."

Sora's pupils dilated and squealed, "You're so smart, Riku."

Riku blushed. '_I was just reading the label on the back of the bottle._'

"Well, let's drink to celebrate the holidays!" Sora exclaimed happily.

It looked like things were going to be better after all.

---15 minutes later because I'm lame---

"You were right, Rio. It tastes just like grape juice. And I can barely taste the alcohol," Sora slurred.

"Yeah, neither can I," Riku slurred back. How anyone can get drunk from wine in a matter of minutes is beyond comprehension.

"What if it turns out that there isn't **any** alcohol at all." Sora giggled at his own joke. Riku hesitantly chuckled.

The two sat back-to-back on the living room floor. They finished the bottle and felt wasted. Sora, who had little tolerance, was more intoxicated than his friend. But that was okay because things were going as planned.

"Now, finish your story," Riku demanded.

"Hold your sheep, Rico. Now where was I?" It was hard to remember things with a drunken daze. "Okay, so, I told this girl Rika, who is a complete stranger, all about my day. She even helped out, twice."

Riku blinked. He knew about paying the bus fare. But, "What else did she do?"

Sora sighed dreamily. "She helped me realize my feelings for someone."

Riku's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat. '_What if?_' "Oh really?" He said slyly. "And just who is this someone?"

"He's a very special friend of mine," Sora said softly.

"He?" Riku had thought Sora liked Kairi. He was certain Kairi is not a 'he'.

"I guess I never told you." Sora sniggered. "He has long silver hair and very pretty aquamarine eyes. He's grouchy a lot but I know he's happy inside. He's just prideful."

Riku's face turned red. "What's his name?" He was for sure that Sora described him but he had to be certain.

Sora grasped his hand over Riku's and tightened his grip. "His name is Riku."

Riku interlaced their fingers. "I like someone too, you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's a brunet with bright blue eyes. He's hyperactive and looks naïve, but I know that it's for show and he understands a lot of things."

Sora smiled to himself. '_So all along…_' "And what is his name?"

"Sora."

They turned and faced each other. They knew what should come next. But, who would make the first move?

Riku made his mind up to be the man.

He bent forward in a sluggish pace. He was unsure about this and took his time.

Sora, who was becoming increasingly impatient, grabbed Riku by his collar. Their lips collided.

The kiss started as chaste. The boys became braver. They boldly went where they have gone before. Soon, they got their happy endings.

---O RLY?---

"We're back!" Axel announced.

"And we brought DicManold's." Roxas placed the bags on the dinning room table. "Where are they?"

Axel replied honestly, "Probably having wild drunken animal sex."

"Ew. I don't want to imagine that. Go look for them," Roxas commanded. Axel obeyed cheerfully and trotted off. A few moments passed and Axel returned. His face was red. "What is it, Axel?"

Axel clamped Roxas's wrist and dragged him towards Riku's bedroom. Axel pointed to the jarred door. "Look for yourself."

Roxas walked cautiously to the door. He peered through the crack of the door. His eyes widened in surprise and his face became as red as Axel's hair.

There, laid sprawled on Riku's bed, was a naked Riku and Sora. The bed sheet covered their lower bodies but the smell of sweat and sex was evident. That, and clothes were scattered all over the room; including Sora's panda boxers.

Roxas shut the door and walked back into the living room. Axel sat at the dining room table, munching on a french fry. The blonde planted himself on the couch.

Axel spoke up. "Jeez, at the rate their relationship is going, they would be married by New Year's." Axel looked over at Roxas. He looked upset. "Are you okay, Roxas? You knew that this would happen sooner or later."

"Of course I knew about it. But I…"

Axel marched over to the couch and sat next to Roxas. "Is it because the relationship went too fast?"

Roxas nodded. "I understand their feelings. I know Riku genuinely cares for Sora. I'm not worried about that."

Axel understood. "You're worried that there will be regrets and heartbreaks, huh?"

Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled. He grabbed the sides of Axel's faces and pulled him closer until their lips met. It was a simple kiss and was meant to be.

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel noticed an empty bottle on the floor. Roxas followed his line of vision. The blonde rose up and shuffled to the bottle. He picked it up and examined it. "It's a wine bottle."

"So, they got drunk…" Axel gasped. '_Roxas will not be too happy_.'

"No, they didn't get drunk," Roxas corrected. Before Axel would reply, he went on. "As a prank a few weeks ago, I emptied out a bottle of wine and replaced it with Belch's grape juice."

"How do you know that's the one?"

Roxas brought the bottle to Axel and pointed to a corner of the label. "I drew a smiley face to remind me which bottle it was." A smiley face there was.

Axel laughed. "That's awesome. So, they basically got drunk of grape juice?"

Roxas snickered. "Yeah, I guess they did." Time passed. "You were right." Axel merely blinked. "Everyone is getting laid but us."

"We can fix that," he said in a perverted tone. He half expected a slap. It never came.

"You're right. Maybe we should." Axel stared with hopeful eyes. "But this time, you get to be Yoshi."

Axel rose up and kneeled in front of Roxas. He grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on the back of the hand. "I would be honored. Where should the love-making take place?"

Roxas smirked at the vocabulary. "Let's see, Riku's room is taken. I really don't want to do it here." A sinister look took over Roxas's features. "How about the parents' bedroom?"

"Oh Roxy. You naughty boy," Axel purred.

In the end, everyone got their happy endings. Some of them got theirs twice in one night.

---DONE---

Author's Note: This took me a while to finish. 15 pages. I'm so proud of myself. X3

I'm sorry that the emotional/kissing scenes were poorly written or nonexistent. I don't have much experience with those topics and it felt awkward to write them. But it's done. And I'll try harder on future fics.

I hoped you enjoyed it! Comment and tell me how I did with this.

PS Did anyone else notice that the teddy bear mysteriously disappeared?


End file.
